


Desperate

by Kathexia_Castiel156



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathexia_Castiel156/pseuds/Kathexia_Castiel156
Summary: !SPOILERS 9X23! Dean prend conscience et a du mal à assumer. Ma vision de la saison 10





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Os posté sur fanfiction.net

Dean ouvrit les yeux. Le vert avait laissé place a des pupilles noir. C'était la fin. Ou plutôt le début d'une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie en tant que démon..

Il ne savait décrire ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sans qu'il le contrôle ces yeux redevinrent comment avant. Il se releva doucement et s'ausculta. Sa blessure provoquée par la lame angélique avait disparu.

Il releva le regard et croisa celui de Crowley, ce dernier se trouvait au pied du lit un petit sourire marqué sur son visage. Dean lui lança un regard rempli de questions…

\- Ca a marché sourit le démon fier de lui

\- Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? demanda le Winchester anxieux

\- Ta nouvelle vie commence.

\- Non. C'est pas possible.

\- Et si mon beau on joue dans la même cour maintenant.

\- Non. murmura-t-il

\- La première lame t'a sauvé Dean.

\- Je ne veux pas être une saloperie d'être démoniaque.s'énerva-t-il

\- Tu t'y habiteras.dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le roi de l'enfer s'éclipsa sur ces dernières paroles. Dean resta assis sur le lit complètement sous le choc.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Et pourtant ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, était bien la preuve qu'il était devenu un monstre. Toute ces colères qu'il ressentait occasionnellement quand il était humain , était maintenant un volcan en éruption à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Il se sentait fort comme dix homme et pourtant il était épuisé mentalement.

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Il se releva précipitamment lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était au bunker. Il ne devait pas rester là. Sam ne devait pas le voir comme ça. Cas non plus , il devait absolument partit d'ici.

Dean s'empara de son sac de voyage. Il prit des vêtements qu'il fourra dans son sac , il eut le réflexe de prendre le couteau de Ruby. Il se coupa malencontreusement avec , il gémit de douleur face à la coupure. Putain cela faisait un mal de chien , il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ces salopards gueulait quand on leur enfonçait cette connerie dans la peau. 

Ces affaires furent prêtes en quelques minutes seulement. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas passer par l'entrée. Que devait-il faire ?

Il réfléchissait quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qui il était. Il pouvait se téléporter comme ce fumier de Crowley mais comment est ce qu'on fait ? Bonne question !

Il ferma les yeux et força sur ses paupières… Tout naturellement il pensa à un bar non loin du Wisconsin.. Il fut surpris d'entendre des voix .. Il ouvrit les yeux et recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit ou il se trouvait… Le bar du Mambo.. Oh merde il avait réussi.

Il partit s'asseoir sur un tabouret du comptoir et commanda un verre d'alcool fort.

Tout les événements lui revinrent en pleine face d'un coup. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé il avait agi par automatisme. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il ressassait tout en boucle et c'était pas joli.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il était. Ce qu'il était. Il n'arrivait même pas a dire le mot. Depuis son enfance il avait appris à chasser ces monstres et maintenant il en était devenu un. Il était maintenant son pire cauchemar. Comment vivre avec cela ?

Par automatisme , il but son verre cul sec. Il grimaça face à la petite brûlure qu'il lui traversa la gorge. Il leva son doigt et demanda un autre verre qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Les autres suivirent.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam était anéanti . Après avoir essayé au moins une centaine de fois de contacter Crowley il avait abandonné. Ce salaud ne répondait pas.

Le cadet était reparti s'installer sur sa chaise. La bouteille de whisky l'attendait toujours sur le coin de la table.

Il se servit un verre. Il le but d'une traite et s'en re-servit un autre. Il enchaîna ainsi. Il fut coupé dans sa progression par un bruissement d'ailes. Contrairement à d'habitude il ne se retourna pas à la présence de son ami.

Il resta assis sur sa chaise il but par petit coup son verre à moitié plein. Depuis qu'il avait commencé a boire, les larmes s'étaient mise à couler d'elle-même. Il les laissaient couler sans tenter de les effacer.

Il retint un sanglot lorsque Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête. Castiel n'était pas en reste non plus. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose , de tomber.

Castiel lui fut reconnaissant d'être fort pour lui. Même si il savait que Castiel avait besoin de craquer.Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'épauler. Il resta assis à regarder l'être céleste.

\- Ou est-il ? demanda l'ange d'une voie enrouée

\- Dans sa chambre.

\- Merci Sam.

L'envoyé de Dieu se dirigea tel un automate en direction de la chambre du Winchester. Il traina des pieds. Il poussa doucement la porte comme si l’aîné était simplement endormi.

La porte maintenant grand ouvert montrait un lit vide. Étonné l'ange s'approcha, il vit de la poussière jaune près de l'oreiller.

Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ces jambes lâchèrent sans qu'ils contrôlent quoi que ce soit. Il se releva rapidement , il devait retrouver Dean et le ramener.

Il se volatilisa. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Dean était toujours détectable à sa vision angélique. Castiel pensait que le fait qu'il ne soit plus humain changerait le fait qu'il ne soit plus lié l'un à l'autre et pourtant..

Dean avait élu refuge sur un petit champ dans la région du Wisconsin. Malgré la nuit noire Castiel le trouva de suite. Il vit son protégé assis sur l'herbe, ces épaules tremblotaient tandis qu'il regardait au loin. 

Alors qu'il s'approchait , Dean se releva d'un coup et lui fit face… Ces réflexes de chasseur était toujours bien présent.. Sa position de combat indiqua qu'il était sur le qui vive…

Son regard se troubla et vira au noir lorsqu'il vit Castiel , l'ange du seigneur. De honte le Winchester tourna le tête dans le sens opposé.

\- Oh Dean. dit Castiel avec émotion

\- Va-t-en Cas.

\- Non, je..

\- Je veux pas que tu me vois comme cela va-t-en. s'énerva-t-il..

\- Je ne partirais pas Dean.

\- Dégage. lui répondit-il en tournant la tête , ces yeux toujours noirs

Sa voix s'était fit plus rauque , plus virile. Castiel ne put réprimer le frisson qui le traversa face à cette nouvelle intonation.

\- Dean.

\- Je veux que tu t'en ailles , d'accord ? Je veux être seul.

\- Tu peux pas me demander de partir pas après que j'ai pense que tu étais. dit-il avec émotion

\- Je le suis. Je suis mort. J'aurais du m'y attendre. Je le mérite. dit-il avec une voix enrouée

\- Comment peux-tu dire celas'exclama Castiel sous le choc

\- Regarde moi en face Cas. Je suis devenu un monstre. Je l'ai cherché et voila. L'assassin que je suis..

\- Pourquoi te dénigres-tu sans cesse. Tu es le meilleur humain que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es courageux , tellement fort et aimant.Tu es généreux et intelligent.

Durant sa tirade Castiel s'était rapproché , il se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Winchester. Il voulait toucher l’aîné avec chacun de ses mots , il fut soulagé de voir que sa technique semblait marcher.

\- Tu es un homme tellement bon Dean.

Un voile passa dans les yeux émeraudes du brun.Un élan de colère le traversa. Il ne contrôla pas son geste , sans s'en rendre compte il empoigna Castiel pas son imper. Il lui lança un regard haineux.

\- Sauf que je ne suis plus humain. Je ne suis plus un homme. cracha-t-il

Le chasseur narguait du regard son interlocuteur. Il le défiait de rajouter quelque chose. Castiel affrontait son regard sans une once de peur face à sa colère sans borne.

\- Tu resteras toujours mon humain. Peu importe ce que tu feras.

Sous le choc de cette révélation , Dean fit les grands yeux. Il laissa tomber l'être céleste, Ce dernier retomba sur ses pieds.

Dean se recula encore une fois mettant de la distance entre eux deux. Castiel ne le laissa pas faire et fit les pas qui les séparaient.

Le Winchester baissait le regard depuis quelques minutes. Castiel s'approcha encore une fois , il tenta de capter plusieurs le regard de l'autre en vain. Il s'empara ensuite du visage de son compagnon. Au contact des mains angéliques , l'ex-humain braqua ses yeux d'une couleur noir démoniaque.

Malgré la couleur nuit qui trônait dans ses pupilles, Castiel pouvait voir la tristesse derrière ses paupières. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dean ravala une exclamation de surprise. Castiel lui donnait tout l'amour qu'il avait à son égard en un seul baiser.

Après quelques minutes, Dean répondit lui aussi au baiser. Leurs langues se joignirent tandis que Castiel caressait le visage du brun.

Quand le souffle leur manqua, ils se séparèrent. Les larmes du nouveau démon se remirent à tomber. Avec tendresse , Castiel les essuya avec le dos de ses mains. Castiel garda son front contre celui de Dean.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire Cas. sanglota Dean

\- On trouvera, je te le promets. On trouvera un moyen comme toujours…


End file.
